


Reigisa Week 2015

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, hope you love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of drabbles/one-shots for Reigisa week this January! c: Tags and everything will be updated as I go. Warning: Fic contains Rei and Nagisa being cute.</p><p>Day 1: Gender<br/>Day 2: Drinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Mary Janes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Day One : Gender) In which the boys go shopping.

Rei hadn't intended for this to happen.

All he had wanted was to go to the swim shop and buy new prescription goggles (it seemed like he was going blinder by the day), and hopefully steer clear past the shelves of strawberry protein powder that Nagisa consumed an unfathomable amount of. Plus, there was an ice cream stand near the station that he was equally worrisome about- and had forbid the energetic boy accompanying him from going there as well.

The cobalt haired swimmer was now suspecting he should have cautioned against leaving the swim section at all.

The swim shop was connected to a department store, which Rei actually frequented. On the first floor there was just the most beautiful pottery shop- which sold glossy clay figurines and glass-twisted butterflies who caught the light just right- and of course there were other stores, like a traditional kimono store, and the home-grown grocery section at the far end of the building.

But there was also a shoe boutique out of a retailer in Ginza, and now neighbored the swim shop, so before the bespectacled teen knew it he was dragged into the fruity smelling store by a bouncing blond.

"Oh! Rei-chan, look!" Nagisa enthused, his voice breathy. The boy's garnet eyes were shimmering with wonder, so how could Rei do anything but oblige? The taller of the two sighed and pulled his hand from Nagisa's, dropping it to his side, and followed the petite swimmer to a far corner where racks of shoes lined a window.

The woman at the counter had given them an odd glare when they entered, but now she was looking down again, flipping the page of a magazine.

Nagisa picked up a pair in his hands gently, and turned the shoes over to look at the sides and bottoms. They were a very light cream color, with criss-crossing straps on the top that boasted a few square-shaped rhinestones. There was a small, inch-long heel that seemed way too thin to support a whole body, but Rei didn't say anything, and simply raised an eyebrow.

"Rei-chan, this is called a kitten heel! Isn't that cute?" Nagisa giggled, raising up the shoe so Rei could see it better, "They're small and easy to walk in." he continued, voice bright.

The other adjusted his glasses skeptically, hand on his chin as he leaned in closer to inspect the heel, "Nagisa-kun, I don't see how that's physically possible." Rei took a breath, "Scientifically speaking, the pressure of a divided mass can be determined by how many points it is exerted on. Which is, as I'm sure you know, exemplified by a bed of nails. The nails do not hurt due to the reason that weight is being equally applied on many different areas of release. So, in that mindset, it should be impossible and both painful to wear-"

"Ah, Rei-chan is making my brain hurt!" the blond pouted, running his free hand through his unruly hair in confusion. Rei had to stop his rant for a moment to 'critically analyze' the way the golden curls bounced back into place messily, yet no so much that it was unsightly- in fact it was one of the most beautiful things Rei observed and he further cursed himself for imagining how soft that hair must've been.

Scarlet heat rushed the cheeks and ears of the navy haired boy and he moved a hand to adjust his glasses so Nagisa wouldn't see.

Nagisa put the heels back and moved further down the shelves, before bouncing back over to his friend and grabbing Rei's arm again.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan, you need to look at these!" he enthused, pulling out another pair.

They were a vibrant blue, and a little thick looking, with a wider yet taller heel than the previous pair and a rounded, covered toe. Near the top there was button-snapped strap adorned by a dainty little bow in the middle.

This pair seemed much more sensible.

But, despite the fact that the heels were pretty cute, a thought struck Rei.

"Nagisa-kun, why did you even drag me here in the first place? We-"

"AH!" the blond exclaimed, so loudly and abrupt that it sounded like the epitome of 'forced', "I, just- Well..." Nagisa scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. His emotions were easier to read than a book, as the boy always felt uneasy with lying anyway. It didn't matter that he was good at it.

Rei raised a simply eyebrow in response, and was about to intervene after the silence, sensing that his demeanor really wasn't helping the pressure he had put Nagisa under.

The taller teen took another breath, "Nagisa-kun, it's fin-"

"Here, take these! We can try them on for fun, hm? I... uh- thought I'd send a picture to my sisters! Since they always used to dress me up." the other boy made a blatant lie, and scrambled to the beginning of the aisle to grab the kitten heels for Rei. Nagisa's cheeks were tinged with color, but there was something in his sakura colored eyes that the dark haired swimmer couldn't deny. He supposed he could indulge the blond for a little longer.

"Fine. But, please, remember we don't want to miss the train." Rei reprimanded, taking the white bedazzled shoes from the vice captain and following behind his instantly more upbeat steps.

Why on earth he had the need to do this Rei had no idea, but he wasn't about to deny it. Especially after seeing the way Nagisa had acted after being questioned. With a light smile, the taller teen felt his visage relax, and he followed to an area where they could change their shoes.

"Rei-chan, no peeking until I'm done!"

"Don't worry, Nagisa-kun."

It took a real fight to get the shoes on, because the damned sparkly straps had a lot of confusing buckles, and they sharply pinched the skin at his ankles. But Rei bit through it and shakily stood to his feet, losing so much balance that he needed to grab for the shelf at his side and steady himself. The kitten heels were exceedingly difficult to walk in, and a dark sense of embarrassment washed over him.

This was not beautiful at all.

Rei teetered backwards and forwards, letting out a choked gasp as he almost went face-flat on the ground. "N-Nagisa-kun? Are you finishe-finished?" he called out shakily, still gripping to the edge of the aisle with effort.

All that came in response was a laugh like the sound of wind chimes, and Rei felt himself blush.

"Mhm, Rei-chan! Promise you won't laugh, though." the navy haired swimmer could basically hear the indignant pout through the blond's voice.

"Why would I?" Rei admonished, though the affection in his words was unmistakable.

They had been sitting on separate sides of the shoe rack, and Rei could only see the messily curled top of his friend's head before Nagisa stood up. His whole face seemed to be glowing with a blush, which was somewhat surprising, and he didn't even have to grip anything for support. The shorter teen walked around the corner of the shelf with ease so he could fully see the captain.

Rei had to physically suppress a gasp.

Not only did Nagisa fit surprisingly well into the shoes, but they were more flattering than Rei had expected. The slight heel made his legs seem longer, slimmer- not that they weren't impressive before. The blond was wearing a pair of shorts, allowing the curve of his calf muscles to be easily seen through his immaculately pale skin. The boy lifted one leg, leaning more weight into the other, and gave a fancy turn on his toes to show off the bow-adorned shoes from each angle. The positively radiant, peachy aura of happiness that Nagisa wore on his face only made it better.

He was beautiful.

Meanwhile, the navy haired swimmer stood there with his knees clacking together and too afraid to even shuffle one foot.

Nagisa leaned forward, a smile playing perfectly at his lips, "I know it's silly, but, Rei-chan, what do you think?"

This was a crucial moment, perhaps one of the most crucial moments Rei had ever experienced in his meager lifetime.

He couldn't mess this up.

"You-" his voice cracked, glasses seemed to fog, and- was it unreasonably hot in the boutique or was that just a volcano erupting nearby? "You l-look..." Rei literally felt himself choking on his own words. If he swallowed his tongue, would he be taken to the hospital?

Nagisa visibly deflated.

"AH, Rei-chan! I'm sorry!" he held his hands up in a flurry, "We don't want to miss the train! I knew this was silly, I shouldn't-" the boy had started to take the heels off by now, leaning down to unbutton one of the straps.

"Wait, Nagisa-kun!" Rei ventured, surprised by his own voice. He was growing more grateful for the shelve's support with every passing second.

"There was a light pink pair too, correct? I- I think those would suit you better. The color, speaking from a strictly artistic view- I- um... would you like me to buy those for you?"

The boy sputtered out, looking up only to see Nagisa's face beaming with emotion.

"Rei-chan..."

He lurched forward, arms outstretched, before nuzzling his head into Rei's neck. The other boy stiffly accepted the hug before leaning in, taking a moment to smell the faint trace of strawberries in Nagisa's hair. Obviously this meant more than he thought, and all he couldn't do anything but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the heels that Nagisa ended up getting. http://www.ebay.com/itm/201145197108?rmvSB=true
> 
> Sorry I have no idea how to hyperlink ^^' A busy schedule puts me back a little bit but I will have something for ever day! And on the day that's Future/Third Years I'll update my main fic, Misadventures. Hope you enjoy, feedback is always appreciated! c: <3


	2. Slurp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Day Two : Drinks) In which the boys get a tad bit messy.

Nagisa raised an arm to squint against a passing ray of sunlight that had so rudely interrupted his line of vision.

It was a warm, summery day in Iwatobi- perhaps the warmest of the season yet, and it was only getting better. Because Rei was in town,  _his_ Rei with the messy yet endearing navy hair and dorky scarlet rimmed glasses that framed the prettiest of violet eyes. The blond bounced softly on his heels in waiting, mind wandering to that absolutely silly smile that the college student would be wearing when-

The metallic sound of breaks hit Nagisa's ears, and he opened his sun obscured eyes to peer blearily at what was in front of him.

A small, compact vehicle with an immaculately onyx paint job had pulled up in front of where the blond stood. The engine came to a sputtering stop, and the driver's door swung open with no sound at all. Jeez, Rei-chan was really taking care of his car. Then, out stepped the driver, and he didn't even have a chance to gather anything together because-

"REI-CHAN!" Nagisa exclaimed, rounded face beaming with such a peachy glow of happiness that he almost felt like he wanted to cry. Arms outstretched, the blond leaped forward and slung his hands over Rei's shoulders, force so shakily impactful that the other young man had to step back a pace.

Three years after graduating from highschool, and three years into their college lives as well, the pair was still inseparable. Even more so now that they were dating. Yes, it was true, they had finally plucked up the courage to confess their feelings together. It was, though, at probably one of the most improper of times (it had been Makoto's birthday and everyone was a _little_ tipsy, and with being underage and all, it was more than scandalous to begin with). But Rei and Nagisa's relationship never went without mess-ups when they were friends, anyway. It was just how they worked- silly and unorganized boys who tended to slip up sometimes. But that was something Nagisa really treasured, if he was being completely honest.

"Welcome back!" the shorter of the two said brightly, though his voice was muffled as he pressed his face into Rei's chest. The navy haired student's arms wrapped familiarly around Nagisa's waist, and he gave him a slight squeeze of affection.

"Thank you very much, Nagisa-kun. It's so good to see you again." Rei smiled, pulling away slightly so he could properly look at the blond this time. All they needed to share was a hug and a greeting before the two knew how much they meant to each-other. And, with Rei being slightly uncomfortable about public affection, Nagisa knew not to go around kissing him in public. Even though that would  _surely_ show how much he missed him.

"Ah! How's Tokyo? Mako-chan, Haru-chan? Tell me all about it!" The curly haired man sidetracked, and despite the eagerness in his voice, was somewhat reluctant about pulling away from Rei. 

The other chuckled lightly, "Both are doing well. And, the studies are quite rigorous, but it's nothing I can't handle! I have all my material memorized, after all!" Rei proclaimed proudly, pulling one hand away from where Nagisa had held it to adjust his glasses. The sunlight glared off them dramatically.

The blond only burst into laughter as response, moving his hands across his stomach, "Rei-chan, t-that's to-too much!" he giggled, garnet eyes brimming with amusement, "You're gonna fail!" he added, a little bit more desperately, attempting to furrow his eyebrows strictly at his boyfriend. But it didn't work, and it actually made him laugh even harder.

A blush immediately spread across Rei's face.

"N-Nagisa-kun! We aren't in highschool anymore, college is much more serious! I know what I'm doing!" he stammered, though this time moved his glasses to cover his face instead of the cool fashion he attempted earlier.

"Mm, whatever you say," Nagisa managed, voice still hiccuping with giggles. It was nice, being with Rei like this. The day was warm and so were the butterflies in his stomach, and it felt like they were back in highschool again. It didn't matter that they had been apart for some time.

"Anyway, Rei-chan, we're near that place I want to show you!" The blond carried the conversation along, and grabbed his boyfriend by the arm again. There was a new drink stand that had opened up near his work, and he had overheard some customers talking about a certain beverage that they sold. 

Rei let out a slight grunt of surprise as the shorter man tugged him along, though it soon melted into an understanding smile. He should've expected being pulled around by Nagisa- that's how it always was. Not that he didn't mind it, though. In fact it was one of his favorite things, because the blond always had something interesting planned for them to do.

Not before long they had made it to a small shop down the street, both blinking into the glaring onslaught of sunlight. 

It was a bar, of sorts, that much was clear. A white and pink pinstriped awning cast a cooling shadow across a pretty little bar shelf made from driftwood, and dappled the seashell patterned cushions of the barstools near it. Gold lettering across the top of the canopy read the place's name,  _'Seaside Slush'._

The place was charming, and the delightful smile on the worker's face only added to the lovely appearance.

"Tada!" Nagisa exclaimed, gesturing with grandeur to the front of the bar, his eyes glimmering, "Here's the place! All my clients were saying we  _have_ to go here."

"Wait- Nagisa-kun! Y-You tell your clients about us?"

"Of course, silly. Here, let's go sit down, Rei-chan!" The peppy blond nearly pushed his boyfriend to sit on one of the stools, and twirled playfully onto his own. As if it was natural, he leaned forward and waved his hand with a giggle at the bartender, "One raven slush and a sunshine boulevard, please?" 

Arisu, as her name tag went, gave a wink in response and turned around in the small space to begin making their concoctions.

"Nagisa-kun, what did you order me?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow above his red rimmed glasses carefully.

The blond simply waved his hand again in response, "Trust me, you'll like it!" he also added more seriously, "But if you don't want to, don't worry. I'll just drink for the both of us." Nagisa shrugged, and Rei was slightly grateful for the understanding. Yet it didn't mean he was going to let the young man consume both of their alcoholic drinks.

The bespectacled student hummed thoughtfully before speaking, "So, Nagisa-kun, how is your job going? Last time I visited you had.... a dyeing accident, was it?" Rei asked, voice swimming somewhere between interest and utter adoration. It always seemed to be in that lazy, half-state lately. At least he was happy.

Nagisa thrummed his fingers against the counter before piping up, "Hm, yeah!" he gave a laugh, "I was helping one of the interns with a client who wanted her hair to be super pink, but I ended up getting some in my own hair. But it stuck in for a few days," the blond made a face, "but everything was fine in the end! The most recent accident we had was a mirror breaking, but that was only because I bumped into it."

"Nagisa-kun!"

The boy in mention laugh hurriedly, "Don't worry, Rei-chan! I've been working there so long there's no way they'd fire me."

"I understand, but I do wish you were more careful." He admonished, violet eyes closed.

Nagisa only smiled. The sunlight filtered into the shop's shadows from a little crack of light behind Rei's head, nearly blinding the blond because of the glasses reflection- but also reminding him of that beauty he saw the day when Rei jumped for track. Shaking the loving nostalgia from his head, Nagisa looked back to behind the bar and smiled upon seeing Arisu place some drinks in front of him.

"Here, Rei-chan," Nagisa quipped, taking the darker drink and sliding it down to his boyfriend, "It has blueberries and, like, nectar and vodka and stuff in it. Plus, look, isn't it beautiful?" The drink was a raven slush, and one of the shop's specialties. Cool, finely crushed ice lipped at the edges of the cold glass in a sort of dark mulberry color, and Rei had to admit it did look quite good. Smelled nice, too.

Nagisa's drink, a sunshine boulevard, smelled like quite wheat-y bear and boasted a lemon yellow color.

"Cheers!" the blond clinked his glass against Rei's without hesitation, and brought the straw to his lips for a sip before Rei could even respond. 

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

A loopy grin curved Nagisa's jaw, and he felt himself starting to slump over onto the bar countertop. The young lady behind half looked like she was holding in laughter or embarrassment, but her giddily blushing cheeks told a different story as she watched the couple. 

"Rei-chan, you're weird." he drawled, boyish voice disrupted by an alcohol-induced drag. He hadn't gone so far that he lost his wits and motor skills, but everything was really starting to slow down now. The reddish tinge on Rei's face indicated he was a little buzzed as well.

"No... Nagisa-kun I'm-" he paused for a breath, seemingly having a great deal of trouble with sleeping, "I'm beautiful."

All the blond could reply with was a soft, "Yeah," and a dazed smile.

The sun had already started to set and the pair was still at the little bar stand, and they had gone through a few drinks each. Nagisa felt a little warm and fuzzy inside, but Rei seemed to be taking it slightly worse at this point. It didn't matter, though, because they still had  _some_ sense in their bodies, and were making an attempt to speak to each other.

"You are, too, Nagisa-kun. You're so beautiful." Rei drawled, somehow managing to sit up straighter. Despite the blush on his face, not entirely from the slushie, the shorter blond also sat upright and stared his friend right in the eyes.

"Rei-chan," he breathed, delicately, shoulders slumping over despite the battle to keep them straight. Nagisa felt slightly dizzy from the affection that rushed him. It didn't matter how much Rei said it, how much he said he was beautiful- it was the fact that he said it alone. It made Nagisa giddy everytime and his heart swelled like a warm ocean wave. 

"Rei-chan!" he repeated, this time slightly more characteristic, and leaned forward to let his lips meet Rei's. 

All it took was a little loosening up for some PDA.

The blond slung his arms around Rei's neck, fingers playing with the navy hair at the nape of his neck. He melted into the kiss with a smile, and he could just feel the same grin on the other man's lips, before warmly pressing forward. Nagisa felt himself leaning slightly up and into the embrace, as Rei tightened his grip around the blond's slim waist and drew him closer.

A slight and hiccup-y breath escaped Nagisa as he felt more energy surge through the kiss, Rei finding the courage to apply slight pressure along his bottom lip. Before he could return the favor, though, a laugh bubbled up in the blond.

For some godforsaken reason he was now in a fit of giggles, and had broken their kiss to push his forehead against Rei's sun-washed collarbone in an attempt to quiet himself.

Why, why now?

But then the bespectacled man laughed in response, too, and so they sat their- laughing like idiots with lemons and blueberries on their breath under the loving embrace of the sunset. That was all they needed, really. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU KNOW: That this is the first fic I've written with them in an established relationship?
> 
> It was weird. This was probably the most fluffiest fluff of these two Ive ever even considered putting into words, and I kinda feel like its too much. Anyway, I know Im a day late, but feedback is appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! c: Comments are appreciated (as always) and Viva la Reigisa!


End file.
